1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to stethoscope covers and similar sanitary covers. The present invention also relates to systems for dispensing disposable protective covers.
2. Prior Art Description
In any area of medicine, the use of uncontaminated equipment is imperative when treating patients. Otherwise, healthy patients can be cross-contaminated by the diseases of other patients simply by coming into contact with items in a physician's office.
One of the most common items that a patient contacts in a physician's office is a stethoscope. Stethoscopes are used by physicians to hear a patient's heartbeat, breathing, and other internal anatomic functions. However, although a stethoscope directly contacts the skin of patients, stethoscopes are rarely sterilized between patients. Consequently, as the stethoscope is moved from one patent to another, contamination can also be passed from one patient to another.
In an attempt to limit cross contamination created by the use of stethoscopes, protective covers have been developed for the stethoscope. The protective covers prevent the stethoscope from directly touching a patient. Furthermore, the protective covers are disposable so that a new clean cover can be used for each patient.
Protective covers attach to stethoscopes in one of two manners. In a first manner, protective covers attach adhesively to the head of the stethoscope. Such prior art covers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,134 to Stark, entitled Cover For Stethoscope Head. In a second manner, protective covers attach mechanically to the head of a stethoscope, using an elastic band. Such prior art protective covers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,462 to Hmayakyan, entitled Stethoscope Cover And Dispenser Therefore. However, in the prior art, both adhesively attached protective covers and mechanically attached protective covers have certain innate disadvantages.
Stethoscope heads come in a very large variety of shapes and sizes. It is therefore difficult to make any protective cover that fits all stethoscope heads well. Mechanical attachment systems simply do not work if the stethoscope head is either too large or too small, as compared to some predetermined optimal size. Adhesive attachment systems work on most sizes of stethoscopes. However, mismatches in size between the protective cover and the stethoscope head often leave exposed areas of adhesive on the protective cover. This adhesive grabs hair and clothing as the stethoscope is moved across the body. It also collects dirt and contaminants that can contact the stethoscope. Furthermore, after many adhesive-backed protective covers are attached to and removed from a stethoscope, the adhesive tends to build up on the stethoscope. The build up of adhesive makes the head of the stethoscope sticky. It, therefore, begins to easily harbor dirt and contaminants, therein negating the primary goal of keeping the stethoscope clean.
A need therefore exists for a stethoscope cover that can adhere to all sizes of stethoscope heads, yet does so without exposing adhesive and without having adhesive build up on the stethoscope. A need also exists for a system of dispensing protective covers for stethoscopes that keeps the covers clean and provides for easy attachment of the protective cover to the stethoscope. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.